


LA MEJOR MANERA DE DECIRTE ADIÓS

by Gadya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst and Feels, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadya/pseuds/Gadya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basada en la popular “Balada para una despedida” De José Luis Perales. Sabiendo su amor imposible, Ikki se marcha para nunca más volver... pero antes de dejar todo al pasado, necesita despedirse de su hermano</p>
            </blockquote>





	LA MEJOR MANERA DE DECIRTE ADIÓS

Los pasos lentos resonaron apenas en el silencio de la habitación oscura, amparados en el tic tac del reloj, que acusaba las 5 de la mañana. Por la ventana, a lo lejos, el incipiente amanecer daba paso ya a la claridad del diluido celeste que cada mañana reina en las horas del alba, y su luz amenazaba ya con despejar las sombras hambrientas que cubrían su presencia a hurtadillas en aquel dormitorio.

 

Ikki suspiró… otra vez se iba, como tantas veces, y sin embargo, algo en su alma se negaba a marcharse, algo lo ataba a aquella Mansión vacía de vida con sedosos hilos verdes, con sonrisas deshojadas en besos prohibidos robados a las horas vanas de silencios mentidos, y una voz que, entre sollozos, le rogaba compañía. Si, sólo él lo retenía en aquella casona, tal vez, sin sospechar el verdadero motivo por el cual el Phoenix cedía a sus pedidos.

 

 

_Hoy estoy buscando la mejor manera de decirte adiós_

_Y al mirarte siento que el dolor despierta en mi corazón_

_Hoy mis ojos miran como tantas veces este otoño gris_

_Hoy te estoy pidiendo que a pesar de todo seas feliz_

Las cobijas recibieron su peso en pálidos suspiros, apenas regalándole el borde de la cama como asiento para su despedida, y con manos temblorosas apartó el peliazul una pícara mecha de cabello el rostro de su  hermano que, entre sueños, le llamaba. ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo despedirse de ese amor que no debía ser, cuando aún dormido susurraba su nombre? Dolía, dolía en su corazón cansado de guardar formas, de esconder verdades, de celar sombras en vano, sabiendo imposibles sus ilusiones, y aún más en los recuerdos que llevaba de equipaje, esta vez, para ya no regresar.

 

Desvió su mirada un momento, buscando el horizonte que comenzaba a brillar, el tiempo se escapaba entre sus manos en los suspiros del durmiente, y ya poco quedaba para marcharse antes de que la verde mirada de su hermano lo enfrentase con reproche... sonrió... ya no volvería a ver esos ojos brillantes, ya no escucharía su voz cantarina, ya no tendría que vivir esperando el agónico día en que su felicidad lo asesinara.

_Llegará ese día en que mi tiempo sea sólo para ti_

_Llegará ese día en que mi canto sea un canto feliz_

_Cuando me haya ido recuerda que hay alguien que piensa en ti_

_Cuando muera el día recuerda que hay alguien que vive por ti_

¿Volvería? No, se había jurado no regresar jamás, y sin embargo, sabía que en algún momento sus pies cansados volvería a cruzar aquel umbral con tan sólo un anhelo... un recuerdo que llevarse en su próxima partida, en su despedida definitiva. Hasta tanto, soñaría con él, viviría por él, por el hermano a quien había amado como no debía.

 

Suspiró de nueva cuenta, enfocando su mirada arrasada en el rostro del peliverde, y las palabras se anudaron en su garganta, empapapadas por un llanto que se negaba a cubrir aquellas mantas como rocío matutino. ¿Cómo decirle? Si tan sólo deseaba que no lo olvidase, que su recuerdo, grabado con fuego en el mote de “hermano”, durmiese plácidamente en su memoria, para acudir en su ayuda cada vez que lo necesitara. Deseaba que no lo olvidase porque él no lo haría, deseaba que lo pensase, porque él, en su largo camino, lo llevaría presente en cada momento.

_Cuando en la mañana el sol te despierte recuérdame_

_Y si estas cansada de sentirte sola piénsame_

_Cuando me haya ido recuerda que hay alguien que piensa en ti_

_Cuando muera el día recuerda que hay alguien que vive por ti_

Sus labios delinearon un suave beso en la pálida mejilla, un adiós perfecto, y un susurro como único recuerdo de su voz para las noches tristes.

 

-Recuérdame, Shun- dijo con la voz ahogada –Recuérdame si te sientes solo para que así esté contigo, porque yo te recordaré siempre-

_Hoy estoy buscando la mejor manera de decirte adiós_

_Y al mirarte siento que el dolor despierta en mi corazón._

Tic tac del reloj, corriendo las 6 de la mañana, los pasos de Ikki desandaron el sendero que ya tantas veces habían recorrido, borrando el camino hacia aquella habitación, aquella puerta, aquel tesoro, aquel hombre dormido que, entre sueños, lloraba aquella despedida.


End file.
